1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle driven by a motor powered by a rechargeable battery accommodated in a battery compartment.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 60-89063, an electric vehicle is disclosed wherein a battery is cooled by flowing air into a battery compartment of the electric vehicle for preventing the battery from being heated during operation of the electric vehicle. Thus, the performance of the battery is prevented from deteriorating.